Love Game : Why Brother Slaved Me?
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Setiap kali berpacaran kekasih Baekhyun mati dibunuh oleh seorang dengan kostum kelinci. Siapakah pelaku pembunuhan itu? RnR? DLDR! For My Lovely Baekki :*


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Love Game – Why Brother Slaved Me?

Cast :

Chanyeol EXO

Baekhyun EXO

Genre : Romance/Crime/Incest

Warning : Yaoi, Incest, Bad Chanyeol.

Disclaimer : EXO – SM Ent. Love Game © Shizuku Taki

.

.

.

"Ini salahku. Ini semua salahku!" Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Bulir-bulir kristal bening cair membasahi pipi putihnya.

Chanyeol, adiknya, memeluk tubuh _Hyung_-nya yang lebih kecil darinya, menyamankan Baekhyun dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, _Hyung_. Ini semua salah kelinci itu." Suara Chanyeol yang berat, dalam dan menenangkan terdengar berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Suho yang dibunuh?" teriak Baekhyun, "kenapa tidak aku saja yang dibunuhnya?"

"_Hyung_, tenanglah!" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, menyesap bau harum lemon dari rambut Baekhyun, "kau pasti kuat, _Hyung_."

"Chan…." Baekhyun meremas lengan baju Chanyeol kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, "aku harus bagaimana, Chan?"

"_Hyung_…, Jangan menangis lagi." Dihapusnya air mata Baekhyun dengan jemari tangannya yang panjang, "aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti biasanya, _Hyung_."

"Chan… Chan…" Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher jenjang Chanyeol. Nafasnya memburu, "Chan, lindungi aku…"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Dikecupnya pipi putih Baekhyun, "tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melindungimu, _Hyung_." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya yang dipoles dengan _eyeliner_ itu, menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol yang selalu setia menemaninya. Dia tahu, ini suatu hal yang terlarang. Tapi bagaimanapun, hanya Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menemaninya di saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Bercak kemerahan menghiasi dada putih mulusnya (yang sekarang sudah tidak polos lagi). Matanya mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, tapi tidak terlihat di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk, hanya mengenakan celana jeans yang tidak terkancing sambil membawa dua cangkir minuman hangat untuk Baekhyun.

"Sudah merasa tenang, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "sedikit," jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun, memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang dibawanya.

"Minumlah," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "maafkan aku. Kau harus menemaniku hingga seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa sendirian."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut coklat milik Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kelinci itu mungkin tidak ada dendam sama sekali padamu, _Hyung._ Mungkin."

Kelinci itu, ya, kelinci yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Orang yang telah membunuh tiga kekasih Baekhyun—Lay, Chen, dan Suho. Tidak diketahui jenis kelamin dan usianya, yang diketahuin hanyalah dia bertopeng kelinci.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia membunuh semua kekasihku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena dia cemburu pada orang yang bisa menjadi kekasihmu itu, _Hyung_. Mungkin dia menyukaimu dan ingin memilikimu. Mungkin."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, "kalau begitu dia pasti juga akan membunuhmu, Chan…"

Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "aku yakin dia tidak akan membunuhku, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, "aku 'kan adikmu. Bukan kekasihmu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. Dibalasnya pelukan Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Lebih baik _hyung_ tidak usah berpacaran dulu. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Bagaimana? _Hyung _tidak mau ada korban lagi kan?" saran Chanyeol.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan siapa-siapa dulu. Mungkin kelinci itu akan menghilang nanti," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, "aku menyayangimu, _Hyung._ Jangan pernah bersedih lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi."

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, tidak terdengar lagi kabar si kelinci di telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, walau hanya sedikit.

"Mungkin sudah aman. Aku senang sekali," ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum, "bukan berarti kau bisa berlengah-lengah, _Hyung,_" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, Chan." Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau pulangnya malam sekali?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum gugup, "sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu sejak lama, Chan. Tapi aku takut kau marah karena aku melanggar saranmu dulu."

"Apa itu, _Hyung_? Katakan padaku."

"Aku… punya kekasih baru, Chan. Sudah hampir setengah tahun kami berkenalan dan sudah 3 bulan kami berpacaran," ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Tangan Chanyeol mendadak dingin, bergetar hingga cangkir yang ada di genggamannya hampir jatuh.

"Chan?"

"_Hyung_… siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "namanya Kai. Kim Jongin."

"Oh, apa dia baik padamu, _Hyung_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk riang, "dia sangat baik. Sangat-sangat baik. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Aku senang kalau _hyung_ senang dengannya." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun pelan, lalu dia pergi memasuki kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya, duduk di depan meja belajarnya sambil mengamati kertas yang ada di tangannya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Aku takut kalau Baekhyun-_hyung_ akan menangis lagi."

Matanya kini menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis sambil memegang eskrim di tangan mereka.

"_Hyung_… Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Hanya aku yang tahu segalanya tentangmu."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tinggi sedang berjalan dalam kegelapan malam. Bibirnya bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya melalui headset-nya.

"Kim Jongin."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda tadi berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang berkostum kelinci di hadapannya memegang sebilah pisau yang berkilat.

"A-apa? Siapa ka—"

'JLEB'

Terlambat untuk berkata, pisau itu sudah menancap di perut Jongin.

'CRASH'

Darah keluar dari perut Jongin seiring dicabutnya pisau itu dari perutnya. Darahnya muncrat hingga mengenai topeng yang dipakai orang berkostum kelinci itu. Tubuh Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya. Kelinci itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin, menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa terjadi lagi?" Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Lagi, kekasihnya mati di tangan si kelinci.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Relakan saja dia, Hyung."

"Tidak, Chan! Kali ini akan mencari tahu apa maksud si kelinci itu membunuh mereka!"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun seerat mungkin, "_Hyung_ dengarkan aku. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang kelinci itu. Aku akan menghakiminya. Lebih baik sekarang _hyung _tidur saja. Aku tidak mau melihat _hyung _menangis."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung._" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Huuft… jangan ampai dia menangis hingga besok pagi."

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamarnya, menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan duduk di depan laptopnya yang menyala, menampilkan gambar Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

"Baekhyun_-hyung_…."Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku akan menghakimi kelinci itu." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya. Topeng kelinci, "Baekhyun-_hyung_ pasti sangat senang."

Chanyeol memeluk topeng kelinci itu dan menyeka darah yang ada di topeng itu, "karena akulah yang akan selalu ada di sisi Baekhyun-_hyung_. Karena hanya aku yang paling mengenal Baekhyun-_hyung_. Karena hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun-_hyung_."

.

.

.

_**Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.**_

_**Dia hanya boleh melihat kearahku seorang.**_

_**Karena hanya aku yang akan mencintainya seumur hidupku.**_

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Oke, Ra Cuma minta reviewnya. Ini fanfic udah Ra buat dengan sekuat tenaga Ra yang tersisa #plak

Makasih buat yang mau baca, lebih makasih lagi buat yang udah mau ngereview ^^

Sampai jumpa di fanfic Ra berikutnya *bawa Chanyeol pergi*


End file.
